<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>实验性交流 by ThirteenKKL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069884">实验性交流</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenKKL/pseuds/ThirteenKKL'>ThirteenKKL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenKKL/pseuds/ThirteenKKL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作为朋友的他们会做爱吗？他们做爱之后还是朋友吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>实验性交流</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是没有任务的一天。晚饭之后马吕斯和多米尼克回到了他们的双人宿舍。路上马吕斯一直在叨叨最近看过的一个得奖电影，是讲在仇视同性恋的黑帮文化中的一对男同性情侣的故事。多米尼克像往常一样回应些挖苦马吕斯的话，不过他也解释了一下，黑帮并不都像黑手党一样有严格的规矩。</p><p>回到宿舍，马吕斯去冰箱里拿啤酒，而多米尼克打开了电视，上面在播企鹅的纪录片。 “嘿多米尼克，”马吕斯拿着啤酒回来，趴在沙发背上，突然对着躺在沙发上盯着电视（只是盯着）的多米尼克说，“你以前和男人做过爱吗？” “啥？不是……我是说我做过。”多米尼克被这个问题问得愣了一下，不过很快他又试图回到他的节奏里，“怎么，我都不知道你对这种有兴趣吗？”</p><p>“说实话有一些。”马吕斯回答得很快，好像他早就想好了这个问题的答案，“你是哪边？” “下面做得比上面多。怎么了？我并不是gay。”他抬头看了看马吕斯，发现马吕斯也在看他，那个眼神他很熟悉，上次马吕斯求他帮忙让詹姆斯不要再传播他喜欢穿三角内裤的谣言的时候也是这张脸——他每次想从多米尼克那得到什么的时候都是这张脸。</p><p>“哦，我知道了，你也不是，但你真的想试试是吧？”多米尼克眯起了眼睛，他知道马吕斯曾经在大学时期有过女友，“可以啊，”他说，“感觉并不坏。” “什么，我以为你要更难对付一点多米尼克！”马吕斯看起来确实有点吃惊，他从一直插着的兜里掏出来一小瓶水性润滑剂和三个套子扔在多米尼克旁边，看起来已经攥了有一会了，只是一直在找一个时机。</p><p>看起来好像在扔手套。多米尼克想，这是一种挑衅吗？</p><p>“为什么那么想，那很爽。”多米尼克感到有点无法收场了，事情的进展有些太快了，而且马吕斯，马吕斯显然是有备而来。“你确定要现在在这儿和我做爱？” “准确的说，只说对了一个要素。”马吕斯语速很快，看起来很兴奋。他已经快四十岁了，还是像个对什么都能高兴起来的小孩子一样——虽然这件事可能确实不那么普通……</p><p>“……总之请吧多米尼克，来我屋子里。” “有什么很不一样的地方吗？”他还是有点迟疑，但他想不到什么拒绝的理由。更突然的事情他也见过许多，他已经习惯于应变。所以他从沙发上站起来走向他室友的房间，打开挂着“JAGËR”牌子的木门。 他进入这间房间的次数不是很多，更多时候是马吕斯来他的房间。</p><p>马吕斯紧随其后，他走进屋子并把门落了锁。他坐在马吕斯的床上，准备提醒他应该先去洗个澡。伴随着咔嗒一声，屋子里突然地陷入了一片黑暗，是马吕斯把灯关上了。多米尼克被一而再再而三的意料之外弄的有点头大，他其实有许多微妙的问题想问一下，马吕斯虽然平时也是这种不着调的节奏，这也算是十七年来他最难以回复马吕斯的一次。他深呼吸了一下，安静地等着马吕斯接下来的动作。</p><p>“……多米尼克，你觉得应该先接个吻吗？”马吕斯的声音从黑暗中传来，他的声音听起来好像只是在问多米尼克需不需要往杯子里加点冰块。</p><p>“你喜欢的话可以。”多米尼克轻轻呼出一口气。他听到黑暗中逐渐接近的脚步声，不快也不慢。该死，但多米尼克的心跳却越来越快。他后知后觉的开始紧张了。他不应该和挚友做这种事情……他感到自己的心脏沉重地在下坠，马吕斯是因为信任自己才愿意和自己做这种事而不是什么更特别的原因。</p><p>他感到旁边的床垫沉下去了一块，马吕斯先把左手扶上了他的肩膀，然后把右手放在他的脸上，最后把嘴唇贴了上来。这是他们第一次接吻，没有什么特别的，就这样自然而然又普通的发生了，好像他们本来就应该这样做，又这样做了很多次。 他的嘴唇软得不像个粗糙的德国男人。多米尼克想，马吕斯的嘴唇就贴在他的嘴唇上摩挲，好像是一种亲昵地玩闹。他觉得有点痒，就轻轻咬了一下马吕斯的下唇，然后感到马吕斯的手收紧了。</p><p>马吕斯顺势把他按倒在床上，继续这个吻的同时，他把多米尼克的手按到了头顶上。多米尼克没有反抗，闭上了眼睛，他尝到了德国啤酒的味道，在他品味啤酒花与麦芽（与马吕斯）的混合香气的时候，他的手腕感到一种金属的感觉！ “这是什么？”他尝试动了动自己的手，发现它们只能在一个很小的范围里活动。那像是一个固定在床头上的手铐，不是用链条链接而是两个环直接固定在铁质的床架上，厚重的钢材比他做警察的时候用到的手铐还要结实一点。“马吕斯，给我一个合理点的解释。”不然我就要把你踢下去了。</p><p>“这很有趣吧，是我新做的，它在确认你完全接触到的时候就会自动闭合，里面搭载了红外感应，当然还要侧面按上我的指纹才能够启动……”马吕斯过快的语速和黑暗一点都不般配，“它的作用是完全限制你手的活动。” “哇哦，我竟然不知道它能够限制我手的活动。”多米尼克的语气也称不上是有多么不满，“那么我们的天才工程师是为什么要做这种有趣的装置呢？”他才意识到关灯或许是为了掩藏这个装置露在外面的部分。果然，马吕斯很快就打开了床头的一盏台灯。这光线让室内变得十分暧昧。多米尼克凝视着压在他头上的马吕斯被昏黄灯光照亮的轮廓，那已经不算是一张年轻的脸了，但他的眼睛还是反射出星光一样美妙的闪耀，他突然觉得刚刚那个吻即使或许充满了目的性，也还是令人沉醉的。他的嘴自己动了起来：“我们能再来一次吗？”</p><p>马吕斯低头吻住了他的嘴唇，脸颊蹭到了刚长出来的胡茬，有些刺痒。同时马吕斯开始解开他的上衣扣与牛仔裤的拉链。在这段时间多米尼克的脑子一直在思考，他们现在做的算是某种体验课程吗？这不算做爱对吗？他拼命地斩断脑子里不断疯狂冒出芽的其他东西，他不知道那算什么。</p><p>多米尼克的阴茎早已在他们第一次接吻的时候就有些勃起了，现在正半硬不硬的包在内裤里。马吕斯摸到了这种热度和硬度，他把多米尼克最后的屏障拉到膝盖的位置。他没有笑，专注的用拇指和食指圈成一个稍有点紧的圈，上下撸动那根柱体。多米尼克轻轻哼了一声，感觉很不错，“别人的手”这种恰到好处的陌生感令他更加兴奋了，很快就完全挺立了起来。 然后马吕斯从自己的裤兜里掏出那一小瓶润滑剂，挤在自己手上，把两手合在一起以焐热那些液体，然后他双手都附上了那根阴茎，右手紧紧地握住茎身，左手盖在龟头的位置。</p><p>多米尼克料到了这应该会很爽，但没想到会这样爽。润滑剂中和了手指和手心上茧的粗糙感，不再刮得有点火辣辣的疼，马吕斯的手紧紧地握着快速上下移动着，最要命的是左手的手掌握住龟头旋转——多米尼克从未自己那样做过，那里是最敏感的部分。</p><p>过多的刺激几乎要变成痛苦，他一下就叫出了声，一阵酸软的感觉从下腹升起来，让他禁不住想要蜷起身子去躲避这种过度施加的快乐。马吕斯没有停下来，只调整了一下力度和速度，从令人屈服的迅速动作变成了缓慢的抚慰。这让多米尼克模模糊糊地想起了过量吸毒与适量吸毒之间感觉的差别。这温柔的动作让快感一点点逐渐累计起来，多米尼克的身体也逐渐放松，嘴里溢出了一些小声的喟叹，很快他就在临界点附近徘徊，就在这时，马吕斯的动作突然停了下来。他把手上剩余的润滑剂都抹到了多米尼克的大腿内侧。那肌肉的线条在微光下更为明显，反射出一种色情的光泽。</p><p>马吕斯对这个场景似乎感到很满意，他俯下身在多米尼克的腿根轻轻咬了一口。 多米尼克从快感中逐渐清醒过来，他模糊的意识到马吕斯想要做什么。马吕斯在他的腰下垫了一个枕头，然后把他的腿往外掰了一点，然后他感到马吕斯的手指从会阴一路滑到了穴口附近。他才意识到——他将扮演下面那个，而且马吕斯早就计划好这一切了。这倒不是什么大事，他有些浑浑噩噩地想，他或许一会需要教马吕斯具体要如何找到他的前列腺。</p><p>他听到马吕斯撕开塑料铝箔包装的声音，他不会准备直接插进来吧？多米尼克猛地抬头，看到马吕斯把避孕套套在了中指上，并往上面挤了足够的润滑剂。马吕斯注意到他的视线，露出了一个个可以算是温暖的笑容，多米尼克的心脏感觉被狠狠地挤压了一下，血全都泵到脸上，他觉得脸上有点发热，不知道在马吕斯看起来是什么样。马吕斯顶着这样的一张脸把手指捅进了他的屁股里。</p><p>哦，天。多米尼克切实的感觉到自己内部有个不属于自身的东西。那根手指，马吕斯总会把指甲修剪得很干净，他想到过去曾经无数次的盯着这双手。圆润的指肚在内部摸索着，多米尼克刚要开口说些什么，张开嘴却一下变成了一声尖叫一样的呻吟，马吕斯甚至在他说话之前就已经按到了他的前列腺。他自从从黑帮出来之后就再也没用过屁股做爱，暖流从腹部爆发至全身，让他浑身酸软。</p><p>他注意到马吕斯露出了很像证实了某一个理论的表情。哦，这果然算是他的一个实验项目，没有什么别的意思。多米尼克尽量放空自己的大脑，让自己沉浸在快感里。内部的热流一股一股地冲刷着全身，多米尼克也随着浪潮的顶端发出一声一声的低吟，他逐渐试着放松全身，去单纯地享受这种感觉。</p><p>“嗯……我觉得可以了，你觉得呢多米尼克？”他感觉自己要淹没在快感中的时候听到了马吕斯的声音。他尽力抬起头，发现马吕斯的脸比他想得要红一些。他把小腿的侧面贴到马吕斯的腰上，轻轻蹭了两下。</p><p>“好吧，希望你不会觉得很疼。”马吕斯的手指离开了多米尼克的穴口，那里现在变得湿软粘稠，它的颜色很像多米尼克的嘴唇，是恰到好处的粉色，现在它泛起了情欲的红色，令它的颜色变得更有层次了。马吕斯把手指上的避孕套取下来扔到床底下，褪下了裤子和内裤，多米尼克看到他的阴茎直接弹了出来，已经硬得可以直接插进来了。他以前曾经在清晨看到马吕斯的裤子中间鼓起来一块，他那时就有思考过这东西硬起来的大小。现在看起来比他想得还要好一些（或许现在来说不是什么好事）。那东西呈现出一种略微翘起的形状，龟头很大。多米尼克已经在想象一会插进去会以什么样的力道挂过前列腺了。</p><p>马吕斯用牙齿撕开了一个新的避孕套，他好像怕润滑不够，又挤了一些在自己的阴茎上，然后扶住了多米尼克的腿，把头部顶在入口上。多米尼克下意识的屏住了呼吸，他在期待。马吕斯轻轻地捏了捏多米尼克的膝盖窝，然后缓缓地将头部一点点挤入。</p><p>“噢……马吕斯……”被这么大的东西打开，就算是过量润滑与温柔的动作也无法缓解饱胀的闷痛，他的眉头皱了起来，喉咙里发出疼痛的呻吟，好在头部马上就全部挤进去了，这让多米尼克松了口气，但马吕斯很快就把龟头顶到了前列腺的位置，在整个刮过去的瞬间，多米尼克的脑子里嗡的一声，身上止不住的颤抖了起来，他感觉整个下腹部都麻了一下，他开始出汗，皮肤发烫，他感到手腕上金属的东西凉得可怕，他只能靠那个来降降温。但马吕斯好像知道他在想什么，他保持插入一半的姿势弯下腰，在多米尼克的手腕附近摸了一下，咔嗒一声，那两个铁环就自己打开了。</p><p>多米尼克把重获自由的手环上了罪魁祸首的脖子，他们开始深入地接吻。马吕斯的下身还在一点一点的挺进，不过那已经完全没有刚才难受了。不知道是接吻会麻痹痛苦还是什么别的不能去想的原因。多米尼克感到马吕斯的阴茎隔着套子还是有十足的热度，还有它隆起的青筋……每次碾过前列腺都带来能让他浑身颤抖的快感，他在过去的性交中从未体会过类似的快乐，那些人总是先顾着满足自己。但马吕斯，他的动作慢得好像多米尼克是个一捏就破的肥皂泡，而他在用沾满皂液的手指捅进去。</p><p>“已经可以了……马吕斯，操我。”多米尼克把眼睛闭上，这句话没经过什么心理准备（还有身体准备）而他马上就会因为轻率而受到惩罚。马吕斯在缓慢地整根进出了几次之后，突然开始快速的挺动腰部。那根火热的阴茎此时完美地发挥了它角度上的优势，顶在多米尼克的前列腺上疯狂地顶弄。</p><p>“哦天！马吕斯……啊……操……太他妈棒了……”他发出了毫不掩饰的呻吟和赞叹，马吕斯的技术好到不像是第一次，冠状沟好像能自动亲吻上体内那个小小的快感发生器，总是在那周围画圈顶弄，他自从被顶到顶峰之后就再没有下来，阴茎已经不知道什么时候流出了一些精液，埋在金棕色的毛发里前后摇晃着，半硬着吊在那里，看起来和它的主人一样神志不清，被马吕斯干得前后摇晃。</p><p>多米尼克感到整个小腹都麻了，快感在脊柱中流窜，他嘴里也不知道喊了些什么，只觉得自己仿佛溺水一样沉浸在马吕斯给予的快感里。他从被眼泪和汗水浸润的眼睛里看到马吕斯在凝视他。好啊，马吕斯，看着我，现在只看着我。他心里默默想着，已经不记得有没有无意识的说出来了。马吕斯的汗滴到他的胸口和脸上，他觉得腰酸的要命，肌肉已经紧绷过长的时间了。马吕斯这时把手放在了他的腰上，汗湿的掌心抓不住同样水淋淋的皮肤，马吕斯就更用力地抓着，好像滑走了就再也抓不到了一样。他的手指深陷进多米尼克的皮肤里，一直按出发白的印子。</p><p>马吕斯此时才开始释放自己冲动的部分。在他确认多米尼克的身体已经可以从他的任何动作里习惯性获得快感之后，他开始按照自己的想法来摆弄挚友的身体。他把多米尼克的一条腿架在肩膀上，从侧面疯狂地将粗硬发胀的阴茎顶入湿热紧致的穴内，他觉得这跟他在自己身上测试过的撸管技巧完全没办法比，多米尼克每次体内的律动都鲜明地证明他是自己以外的另一个人，他所爱的人正火热地躺在身下承受自己的动作。还能有什么比这更能激起内心的狂喜呢？</p><p>多米尼克在快感的旋涡中感到有一些温度不同的液体滴到了自己身上。他在混沌中扭头看了一眼马吕斯，发现他的脸上有两条水迹。马吕斯一边狠狠地干他，一边在哭。多米尼克感到心中那种下坠的感觉又回来了，这种焦虑类似于某个东西掉在了地上，但是你既不知道掉的是什么，也不知道它掉到那里去了。他感到需要尽快遗忘这件事，决不能更深一步的……</p><p>“…………多米尼克……”他听到马吕斯呼唤他的名字。</p><p>“操……”为什么要管那么多呢，为什么要拒绝呢，我就是多米尼克，我爱马吕斯。他支起上身用手去推马吕斯的胸口，在马吕斯停下之后，把他推倒在床上。他骑在马吕斯的腰上，上下动作着自己酸软的腰，一边吸那根大肉棒一边骂马吕斯是个呆子，连木头墩都比他要聪明点。他用那根阴茎拼命干自己的前列腺，过多的润滑液顺着股缝流淌下来，发出色情粘腻的水声。</p><p>“多米尼克，我快要……”马吕斯快射出来了，他的阴茎一跳一跳的，他按住多米尼克的腰，从下面用力地干多米尼克湿哒哒的屁股，一整根进出着，那张小嘴也紧紧地嘬着肉棒。多米尼克感觉自己的灵魂正在抽离肉体，这个感觉他非常熟悉，天哪，这个算复吸吗？他发出了可以说是浪叫的呻吟声，在马吕斯在他体内释放的时候，他没有射精，但却高潮了。或许明天赫里福基地的大家都会用奇怪的眼神看他……</p><p>那都无所谓了。他在长时间的紧绷和颤抖之后像抽掉了电源一样，倒在了马吕斯身上，他想到有一次演习他们在同一个位置被打倒了。他那时候也是像这样趴在马吕斯身上，那时候的空气并不尴尬，他们甚至还对视之后发出了闷闷的笑声。</p><p>那时候就想亲吻他了吗？</p><p>至少现在，他可以亲吻马吕斯。他这样想着，贴上了马吕斯的嘴唇。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>第一次写德搞！希望能有一些红心蓝手和评论kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>